Alphabet Soup
by InuLuna19
Summary: A 26 chapter drabble/ poem type fic. Each written for a letter in the English alphabet by different characters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. There done.

* * *

**A is for Ash**

Ash, that's all that's left.

He burned everything

He burned the roof

He burned the table

He burned the grass out front

Every time, something turns to ash.

His reckless behavior

destroys everything in his path.

Yet, I can't stay mad at him.

What is fire without some ash?

It would be like Natsu getting along with Gray.

It would never happen, unless Erza was there.

I have to smile to myself as I watch

I watch things turn to ash

Because of his fiery hands.

I can't stay mad.

I can't because he is my nakama.

My fellow guild member and best friend.

I wouldn't stop him, but I don't want to.

So I will let things turn to ash

As I watch him live his life.

His life here at Fairy Tail

As he recklessly burns.

That is until the Master comes.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: sooo, I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

**B is for Beer**

Beer.

It is something I love.

Something that I need.

It is beer.

I drink it everyday

And every night

Until the moon is high in the sky.

Or I can't walk straight.

Whichever comes first.

Beer is great.

I can drink it alone,

Or drink it with friends.

Drink a lot

Or drink a little.

But who would want to drink only a little?

I don't.

So here I am

Drinkin' a beer and laughing.

Laughing at everyone and everything.

Life is always good here.

Good people and good atmosphere.

But beer still makes it better.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own Fairy Tail as much as I own Inuyasha. i.e. not at all.

* * *

**C is for Cake**

It is sweet

It is beautiful

It is wonderfully euphoric.

I love it

I crave it.

With frosting

Strawberries

Or chocolate shavings and whipped cream.

So long as it is cake I will make it and eat it.

Though may God help you if you destroy it.

Because no one will stop your demise.

If you destroy my cake

I will destroy you.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: disclaimed.

* * *

**D is for Damage**

Fairy Tail

Damage.

It goes hand in hand

Always together.

If there isn't any damage

Then there is something wrong.

Majorly wrong.

It would be like Natsu without fire.

We all saw how well that went in Edolas.

Or it would be like Lucy not being weird.

Or Gray not stripping.

Or, worse it would be like mu e without fish.

A horrible thought.

We are guild mages

Not ninja.

Though being a ninja would be fun.

Nin! Nin!

Yes, Fairy Tail always creates damage,

But we always do our jobs and what is right.

So, if a _little_ damage happens

It is not a big deal

Because the result is always a good one.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

**E is for Electricity**

Bright and unpredictable.

Electricity is wild

It is strong.

It is my element.

Who I am.

A lightening dragon slayer.

Strong, proud and carving my own path.

It goes from place to place.

Not listening to anything around it.

It is erratic, unpredictable and fast.

Lightning is electricity

It is energy

And for me it is power

It is strength.

It is what I use to protect my nakama.

To help them and protect them.

With that same unpredictable energy

That I use against my enemies

I keep my friends safe.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: still don't own.

* * *

**F is for Fire**Fire is edible,

To me at least.

It is hot to everyone else,

But me.

I learned to use it in my favor.

Somehow I made friends because of it.

I learned it from Igneel.

He taught me everything about my fire.

It is different from any fire out there.

a fire that can slay a dragon.

It is dangerous

Yet strangely pretty at times.

I guess my personally and who I am mirrors it.

Dangerous and uncontrollable

Yet at the same time it is

Warm, comforting and protecting.

The only time I use it is when

You are showing off

Being a flame brain

Can't control yourself

Don't realize that you are on fire

I am trying to protect people

The people who I care about.

Those of Fairy Tail

My friends, nakama and family.

Though now I am going to go and beat Gray

With my wonderful gift of fire.

Stupid ice princess.

* * *

A/N: if you didn't guess, the strike throughs are Gray writing, not Natsu.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, but this plot is entirely mine.

* * *

**G is for Gray-sama**

Gray-sama!

I love you!

Everything you are

Everything you do

From you stripping,

Especially the stripping,

To fighting with Natsu-san.

I love everything about you!

Your magic is so beautiful,

Yet it is strong and can be dangerous.

Your magic is ice,

But your heart is warm.

You are kind to all around you,

Including Lucy.

You are brave and caring.

Smart and calm in many battles.

You are cool for many different reasons.

You are Gray-sama

Because you have a large heart

For everyone at the guild

Including myself.

And because I love you with all of my soul.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: This has been disclaimed.

* * *

**H is for Home**

Home

My little apartment

All for 70,000 jewel

A warm and cozy place.

Where I keep my private life

Away from the world.

where I can relax

Where there is no one to bother me.

At least that is what I am supposed to say.

No, my apartment

I not only my home,

But that of Gray, Natsu, Erza and Cana.

Mostly Natsu.

They barge in unannounced,

Except Cana, she needed help.

And they make themselves at home.

Natsu always finds himself in my bed.

Steals my food

Happy demands fish.

Stupid cat.

Looks through my things

Reads my stories without permission.

And is somehow always there before me.

Yet, without them busting in,

It would be lonely

It would be cold

It just wouldn't feel like I was in Magnolia.

I know I should be mad about everything,

But I'm not.

It is reassuring

To know that everyone cares about you

At least in their own weird way.

All of them invading my life,

I wouldn't have it any other way.

Because if they didn't

It wouldn't be home.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimed

* * *

**I is for Ice**

Ice is cold and unforgiving,

But has a beauty all its own.

it is a weapon and an art.

I use ice to create,

To protect,

And to fight.

I fight for my nakama, my friends.

I fight and defend all of Fairy Tail,

Even the flame brain.

HEY YOU STUPID ICE PRINCESS!

Shut up Natsu!

...

I help to protect everyone here,

It is where my home is,

My friends are,

And the most unconventional family group there is.

Though I use ice as my magic,

I am not always the same as it.

I'm cool,

Collected,

and strong.

Though even if ice is unforgiving and cold,

I am not.

I used to be though.

I was spiteful, cold, and uncaring.

Ur changed that and then I came to Fairy Tail.

Now I can fogive, I care for everyone here

And even if i am slightly cold towards people,

I like to believe that my heart is good enough to accept everyone.

Except Natsu.

He's just an idiot flame freak.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: this is not mine.

* * *

**J is for Joy**

Joy.

It doesn't happen as often as we would like it to.

Often times there is much sadness and then there is joy.

As mages, we have both.

Sadness and joy.

Joy of a job well done.

Joy of a comrade coming home.

Joy when finding someone who is lost.

I experienced joy when my sister came back to us.

Lisanna, she came back after we thought her dead.

When we came back from Towa Jima and reunited with everyone again.

When we won the Grand Magic Games.

I always feel joy for my siblings and my nakama

Everytime they return from a mission

Because I know that they are safe

At least for a little while.

They will drink

And party.

Then,

They will leave again.

After that i can't wait to see the smiles on their faces

That bring me so much joy.

* * *

So this was in Mira Jane's POV.


End file.
